Con el pasar de los años
by FeRcHu
Summary: Luego de 5 años, después del suceso de Father, Edward y Alphonse irán a visitar la casa de su mejor amiga Winry, pero los años pasaron y las cosas cambian... EDXWIN! Primer fic! basado en el manga de FMA
1. El regreso esperado

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

_"Con el pasar de los años…_**"**

_Hecho por:_ FeRcHu

_Fiction Rating:_ K+

_Summary: _Luego de 5 años, después del suceso de Father (manga), Edward y Alphonse irán a la casa de su mejor amiga Winry. Pero los años pasaron y las cosas cambian... EDXWIN!!! Primer fic!!!

_Category:_ Romance/Angst

_Fecha de creación:_ 27/02/09

* * *

_Introducción_

Luego de varios años, después de arduas peleas, los Elrics se encontraban caminando hacia un sendero con grandes pastizales. Ya habían pasado cinco años de su última travesía, ya que se había solucionado todo el tema de la piedra filosofal, de Father y de sus hijos llamados "homúnculos". Además de recuperar sus cuerpos, habían ocurrido otros hechos como que el Coronel Roy Mustang se convirtió en nada más y nada menos que ¡¡¡En el Führer del ejército de Ametris!!!

Como era de esperarse, Edward proseguía siendo un "perro de los militares" pero esta vez con un poco más de "libertad". Ahora Edward, se encontraba en vacaciones así que decidió ir acompañado de su hermano menor, Alphonse, a la casa de su mejor amiga de la infancia, Winry Rockbell.

Ella se encontraba trabajando en su taller, armando un nuevo diseño de un automail, cuando de pronto fue interrumpida de su trabajo ya que escuchó que golpeaban la puerta. Ella, pensando que era su abuela Pinako que se había ido a hacer las compras, abrió la puerta rápidamente sin darse cuenta de quien era en realidad…

* * *

**Capítulo 1 _ **_El regreso esperado._

Rápidamente Winry se dio vuelta sin percatarse de quien era en verdad, hasta que oyó una voz familiar e inconfundible.

- Veo que ya no me pegas con esa maldita llave cuando llego. Eso es un alivio.- Dijo Edward burlonamente.

Winry se da vuelta sorprendida al escuchar esas palabras.

- Edo… Al… ¿Chicos qué hacen por aquí? ¡Tanto tiempo! - Los abraza como muestra de bienvenida - ¡Ah! Casi me olvidaba… - Saca una llave de quién-sabe-donde y se la lanza a la cabeza de Edward con tontas sus fuerzas - ¡Para que aprendas a comportarte! – Dijo indignada.

Sin embargo, unos momentos más tarde, para empeorar las cosas sale una sombra que se abalanza encima de Edward. Efectivamente se trataba de un can que era la mascota Winry llamado Den. Este siempre acostumbraba a tirarse arriba de Edward, tanto que ya era común para el rubio pero aún seguía siendo molesto.

Dejando a Edward en el piso, Winry los invita a pasar a la sala principal. Luego de que Edward se recupera de su caída y de su fatal golpe que obtuvo gracias a Winry, se encontraban hablando plácidamente sentados en uno de los sofás que tenia aquella acogedora casa. Cuando de pronto Edward se acordó de que tenía que darle algo a Winry.

- ¡Ah! Cierto Winry… te tengo que devolver esto, se me había olvidado dártelo la ultima vez que te vi - Añadió buscando algo en su bolsillo – ¡Aquí están! Tal como me los diste - Terminó de decir.

- ¡Oh! ¡Mis pendientes! Casi me los olvidaba. Me sentía rara al no tenerlos puesto – Dijo Winry con una sonrisa en su rostro y con una mano sacudiéndose la parte posterior de su cabeza.

- Veo que todavía sigues construyendo y reparando automails… no has cambiado en nada Winry - Comentó Alphonse mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- No me acostumbro a la idea de que recuperaste tu cuerpo Al, se siente raro pero a la vez estoy muy contenta de que lo hayas recuperado… Además, con el tema de que Edward ha podido también recuperar su cuerpo, ya no tengo tantas ventas ya que Ed era mi mejor cliente… ¿Qué los trae por aquí? – Dijo Winry cambiando de tema.

- Bueno, verás… Al y yo estamos de vacaciones así que decidimos venir a verte y también a visitar la tumba de mamá. Además, teníamos que venir a traerte esto - le entrega un sobre - Riza pide que la disculpes por no traértelo personalmente pero como esta tan ocupada en el trabajo, desde que es la asistente del Führer.

- Mmm... A ver qué es… dice Rockbell… voy a abrirlo - Colocó sus dedos de forma que hicieran que rompiera un extremo del sobre, dejando salir una pequeña tarjeta de color blanco- ¡Awww! - Puso sus ojos como si fuera 2 cristales de lo adorable que representaba la tarjeta y el contenido de ella - La llamaré cuando pueda para felicitarla… -Retomó- no lo puedo creer… ya sabía que algún día se casaría con el mujeriego de Roy… – Dijo riéndose.

- Ya me imagino al sarcástico Mustang atrás de las faldas de su futura esposa… ¡Je, je, je! – Acotó Edward burlonamente y poniendo una cara muy satisfactoria, complacido de haber dicho esas palabras.

- ¿Y donde esta la tía Pinako? No la veo por ninguna parte…- Añadió Alphonse.

- No tardara mucho en llegar. Se fue hace unos pocos minutos a comprar el almuerzo, pero veo que habrá unos pequeños cambios… ¿Quién más ira a la fiesta?- Preguntó Winry con un tono de curiosidad.

- Algunos militares como Fuery, Falman, Armstrong, Breda, Havoc, Olivia, Armstrong y… May-Chan…. – le dijo Edward a su hermano remarcando el último nombre.

- Que quieres decir con eso, ¿nii-san? – Dijo con un tono un poco ofendido.

- Nada. -Edward fingió toser y, aparentando inocencia, siguió hablando- Yo no quise decirte nada, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de un pobre alquimista estatal?

- ¡Te conviene! – Dijo Alphonse enfadado.

- ¿Desde cuando Al actúa así? Siempre se enoja primero Ed o yo, pero nunca me lo espere de Alphonse… Parece que se han cambiado los papeles…

- Es que mi nii-san últimamente se pasa… además siempre dice muchas idioteces… ¿Y por qué eso me tiene que ofender? Si al fin y al cabo no me tiene que importar…- Dijo avergonzado.

- Pero vos te enojaste solo… Además, vos solito reaccionaste así… - Dijo Edward casi riéndose.

De repente se escucha a alguien tocar la puerta. Winry se levanta y abre la puerta. Edward asomó la cabeza para ver quién era mientras que Alphonse se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a saludar a una persona de estatura baja. Este se ofreció a cargar unas bolsas que llevaba esta mujer. Esa mujer se trataba de Pinako Rockbell, la abuela de Winry y tutora de los Elrics tras la muerte de su madre.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias Al! ¡Mira también vino el enano! ¡Cómo pasan los años…! Y veo que Al ha podido recuperar su cuerpo, ¡Luce como todo un hombre! - Comentó Pinako.

- ¡A QUIÉN LE DICES ENANO QUE NI SIQUIERA LO PUEDES VER DETRÁS DE LAS BOLSAS DE COMPRAS DE TAN PEQUEÑO QUE ES! – Dijo con enojo pero luego retomó - ¡Mira anciana que ahora yo soy mucho más alto! – Dijo con mucha arrogancia.

- Veo que no has cambiado en absoluto Ed… Voy a preparar el almuerzo. ¿Winry porque no los llevas a sus habitaciones?

- ¡Claro! Seguramente están casados por el viaje… - Dijo Winry

- ¡Gracias! No me vendría mal una siesta… Además los asientos del tren no son muy "cómodos"- Añadió por último Edward

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!!! ^^

Por favor dejen reviews para saber si tengo que hacer alguna reforma, ya que estoy por el penúltimo capítulo.

Cuidence Fullmetaleros!!!

**PD: Muchas Gracias Leiram!!!!! Ella me corrigió los pequeños errores y ahora voy a corregir todos los fics...**


	2. Un suceso inesperado

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

_"Con el pasar de los años…_**"**

**Capítulo 2 _** _Un suceso inesperado._

Ya era casi la hora del almuerzo. Edward fue el último de los dos hermanos en levantarse de esa tranquila y dulce siesta. Este había despertado por el inmenso olor de la deliciosa comida casera de Pinako sino nunca se habría despertado ya que estaba muy cansado de todos los hechos ocurridos anteriormente. Extrañaba sentirse tranquilo pero sentía un vacío debido a que había cumplido su sueño. Y ahora… ¿Qué haría? .Aunque quisiera encontrar esa respuesta a su intrigante pregunta, él sabia que todavía había tiempo suficiente para descubrirlo y para pensarlo detenidamente.

Cuando se dirigía al comedor, encontró a Alphonse y a su amiga Winry platicando y comentando los últimos sucesos que habían transcurrido en los últimos cinco años.

- Y así fue como me convertí en alquimista nacional… - Dijo Alphonse con orgullo y esmero.

- No dudo que haya sido muy fácil para ti si hasta el pequeño de Ed lo hizo… - Comentó Winry.

- ¡¡¡A QUIEN LE DICES ENANO QUE NI SE LO PUEDE VER ATRÁS DE SU RELOJ DE ALQUIMISTA NACIONAL!!! – Dijo en un tono enojado.

- Lo siento ¡Friki Alquimista!

- ¡Idiota! Además tú eres una Friki de la mecánica… - Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por Alphonse que se levantó y se fue de la sala, llamando la atención de su hermano.

- ¿Por qué Roy invitó a May? Creo que ni siquiera se conocen…- Dijo Winry susurrándole al oído.

- Él me debía un favor así que pensé ¿Por qué no invitar a May-Chan para que le haga compañía a Alphonse y se divierta? –le contestó Ed también en un susurro.

-¿No estarás muy ocupado en la fiesta? –dijo Winry curiosa.

- Supongo que si – Dijo muy seguro.

- ¿Que tramas Ed?

- Ya lo sabrás… - Dijo mostrándole con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

- De repente Alphonse entró en la sala con unos platos en sus manos, con Pinako detrás suyo, y preguntó- ¿De qué estaban hablando?

- ¡Nada!– Exclamaron casi en unísono.

- Mmm…- Alphonse los miró con desconfianza, sin creerles lo que su hermano y amiga acababan de decir

Después de comer el almuerzo, cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivas habitaciones. Luego de varias conversaciones, llegó la cálida y tranquila noche de verano en donde claramente se veían las estrellas, que no paso por desapercibido por el mayor de los Elrics, quien se encontraba mirando la ventana de aquella pequeña habitación de huéspedes que tenia la casa Rockbell. Al mismo tiempo, Winry se encontraba en su habitación ya que no podía dormir como una de tantas de sus noches donde se preocupaba por los jóvenes Elrics, especialmente por el mayor de ellos, Edward Elric. No obstante, escucho susurros que provenían de la habitación donde yacían los Elrics. Se asomó a la puerta para poder escuchar con claridad pero luego dudó y se dirigió al baño a tomar una relajante ducha. Cuando salió de la ducha, se dirigió a recoger una toalla para secarse pero justo en ese instante se abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver quién era… sí, se trataba de _él_. Ese momento se congeló para ambos ya que ella ¡se encontraba desnuda! Los dos se miraron sorprendidos al verse, pero luego ocurrió lo que siempre pasaba.

- ¡¡¡Edward Elric!!! ¡¡¡Ya sal de aquí!!! –vociferó Winry mientras sacaba a continuación una llave y para golpear al susodicho.

- ¡Espera! No fue mi intención… yo… solo… - Estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar pero, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya se encontraba en el piso con varios golpes en su cabeza; todo comenzó a nublarse…

Mas tarde, Edward se encontró con el techo de la sala.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy en la sala? –preguntó Edward sin entender nada. A continuación intentó levantarse pero no pudo por el dolor y se llevó una mano a la parte posterior de su cabeza. –Oh, cierto, ya recuerdo… -murmuró al recordar lo que anteriormente había pasado.

- ¡Nii-san! ¡Por fin despertaste! ¡No sabias que te habías vuelto un pervertido! Nunca pensé que podrías hacer eso…

- Sí, lo sé, Al –le respondió Ed hasta que se dio cuenta lo que acababa de decir. –Espera un segundo ¡no soy un pervertido! Fue todo un malentendido –gritó el alquimista mientras se sonrojaba – ¿Dónde está Winry?

- En su habitación, pero dijo que no la molestemos ¡Pobre! ¿¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso, nii-san!?

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho Al! Fue todo un malentendido.

- Trata de disculparte mañana con ella. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

- Lo sé… ¡pero no fue mi culpa! Odio cuando pasa esto.

Pasaron los días y Edward nunca se disculpo con Winry, solamente cruzaron miradas y gestos pero a la vez se sentían muy apenados por lo ocurrido. Muy pronto tendrían que ir a central para el casamiento de Roy y Riza, solamente faltaban 2 días pero tendrían que partir un día antes para poder descansar bien del viaje, para poder tener muchas energías para aquella noche.

Ya que era el último día en que se quedaban el Rizenbul, Alphonse se le ocurrió ir a pasar el día en una playa turística que quedaba cerca de allí para poder aprovechar los días calurosos de verano. Luego del desayuno, emprendieron su viaje hacia la playa donde llevaron unas provisiones para más tarde. Winry llevaba un vestido verde con unos volados en el escote y otros al finalizar la pollera en color verde. Esto la beneficiaba, ya que se veía una parte de su cuerpo bien formado y cambiado en los últimos 5 años que luego sería removido para mostrar su bikini del mismo color pero un poco más fuerte que el anterior con unos lunares de color blanco. Era bastante sencillo pero le quedaba bien. Mientras que Edward llevaba un traje de baño en color negro con unas líneas naranjas en los extremos de la prenda. Por último, Alphonse llevaba una bermuda celeste con algunos detalles en azul marino que también podía ser utilizado como traje de baño. Cuando llegaron, Winry se deshizo de su vestido para dejar lucir su bikini, mientras que Edward y Alphonse ya estaban listos para el chapuzón ya que su dorso ya estaba desnudo, donde se podía ver los torsos bien formados, especialmente el de Edward. Más tarde, Winry salió del agua para dirigirse a comer unos bocadillos y tomar un poco de sol, mientras que los Elrics seguían en el mar.

- ¡Jo, jo, jo! Veo que estás en la flor de tu juventud –dijo Alphonse burlonamente mientras se reía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Edward no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía su hermano.

- No importa. ¿Quién esta hablando con Winry? Mira -señalando el lugar donde se encontraba Winry - Creo que le esta invitando a algo… - Dijo un poco sorprendido pero a la vez riéndose al ver la cara de su hermano mayor.

Edward inmediatamente se dirigió a la escena con mucho enojo.

- Winry, ¿Este hombre te esta molestando? -

- ¡No te metas! Además, no le hago caso a enanos como tu. Ya estoy demasiado grande para poder defenderme sola. No me trates como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- ¡¿A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS ENANO QUE NO PUEDE VERSE DEBAJO DE UN GRANO DE ARENA!?

- No sabías que eras su guardaespaldas –le dijo el hombre que había estado hablando con Winry mientras se reía.

Pero Edward no pudo controlar su ira por lo de su estatura, más lo sarcástico que era ese sujeto, era tanto que se acordaba de alguien quién provoco más enojo al solo pensar en esa persona. Para empeorar más las cosas ¡Winry aún seguía ofendida con él! Era demasiada ira junta y golpeó al sujeto dejándolo en el piso…

Continuara…

Próximo capítulo… _Reencuentro y lamento._

**Jojojo!! Espero que les haya gustado :3**

**Por favor dejen reviewssss!!!!!!**

**Así me ayudará un poco a insentivarme (?)**


	3. Reencuentro y lamento

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

_"Con el pasar de los años…_**"**

**Capítulo 3_ **_Reencuentro y lamento…_

Winry al ver como reaccionó el "pequeño" de Edward decidió aclarar un poco las cosas.

Winry - ¡¿Pero que rayos estas haciendo Ed?!

??? - Creo que se esta haciendo todo un malentendido… Ed, ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? – Dijo el muchacho.

Ed se quedó impactado al escuchar esas palabras, ¿En verdad conocía a esa persona? Nunca se percató de fijarse el rostro de aquel chico debido a los fuertes impulsos que los celos lo llevaban a hacer a cualquier ser que se acerque a la cara de Winry… ¡hasta había llegado a veces de estar celoso de su propio hermano! Ya era tarde para poder volver el tiempo atrás, solamente le quedaba refrescar su memoria hasta que pudo al fin reconocer a esa persona que se encontraba tirada en la arena debido a la fuerte paliza de Ed. Se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que su viejo amigo Ling, el que ayudó a él en su travesía por la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal y por la lucha para evitar que los homúnculos y Father destruyeran todo Ametris. Aunque haya vivido más experiencias como Ling y a la vez Greed, era indudable que esa persona era él, pero ¿porque no se había percatado antes?. Ya era tarde. Se maldecía a si mismo como podía olvidarse de esos ojos rasgados y su.. ¿¡cara de mono(Cómo siempre decía se Edward)!? Esas últimas palabras fue lo único que dijo en voz alta… Sí, cara de mono, lo dijo mostrando una pequeña risa en el rostro.

-Veo que al fin te acuerdas de mi, se ve que no has cambiado en lo absoluto durante estos últimos 5 años, pero la diferencia es que pegas y te sacas de quicio más rápido - Dijo Ling con tono irónico.

-¡Idiota! Lo que pasa es que ha pasado tanto tiempo que no te había reconocido. Además, después de lo del "día prometido" nunca más te pude llegar a ver. Pero, ¿cómo has estado? Supongo que habrán cambiado algunas cosas en tu vida, ¿no? – Dijo Edward provocando que Ling soltara una carcajada

-Supongo que sí.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Preguntó Winry

-Es que me he perdido. Además, me quise librar de mis subordinados para relajarme un poco en la playa, ya que como verán, soy unos de los nuevos príncipes de Xing…- Pero luego fue interrumpido ya que detrás de él se asomó una cabecita que era muy parecida a Ling.

¿Quién es ese niño?- Preguntó Alphonse con curiosidad.

-¡Oh! Olvide mencionárselos es mi nuevo progenitor, Kyo- Termino de decir Ling.

Edward, Alphonse y Winry se quedaron impactados al escuchar esas palabras. No podían creer lo que habían escuchado ni lo que veían con sus propios ojos. ¡Ling tenía un hijo!

-¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿Y quién es tu mamá?- Preguntó Al

Kyo mostró tres dedos en señal de la respuesta a una de las preguntas que había hecho Alphonse, y luego hizo una seña hacia un lugar, donde se encontraba una mujer que llamaba a Ling y a su hijo.

Ling_ Lo siento tengo que irme, Ran fan me esta llamando. ¡Adiós!

Luego de esos segundos, Edward, Alphonse y Winry se quedaron en silencio por un largo momento. Se habían quedado atónitos por aquel suceso. Alphonse decidió cambiar de tema

- ¿Qué tal si jugamos al amigo invisible? Cada uno va a comprar un regalo que represente el afecto que tiene cada persona con la que le toca. ¿Qué les parece?

- ¿¡WTF!? Cuándo se te ocurrió eso? – Contestó Edward.

- No lo se. ¿Les gusta la idea? – Dijo Alphonse

- Está bien. Hoy a la noche entregaremos los regalos – Dijo Winry resignada.

Y así cada uno se fue por su lado. Alphonse se dirigió a hacia una tienda de libros para comprar el regalo a Edward, Winry se dirigió a una tienda de mascotas y, finalmente Edward se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, pero no encontraba nada para regalarle a Winry…

- ¡Rayos! ¡Ya son las nueve y la entrega es a las nueve y media de la noche! ¿Qué le regalo?. Estúpido juego… ¡argh! ¿Qué voy a hacer? – Cuando de pronto vio un objeto en una de las muchas vitrinas que había en aquél lugar- ¡Eso es perfecto! - Luego se dirigió al local para allí comprar aquello.- Terminó de decir Edward. Él estaba desesperado, era eso o unos cuantos insultos, golpes y lágrimas de Winry.

Ya eran las nueve y media, Alphonse y Winry se encontraban en su casa, ambos estaban esperando a que Edward llegara. Repentinamente se abrió la puerta, se trataba de Edward.

- Has llegado tarde hermano – Dijo con un tono de desilusión - Bueno, primero en entregar el regalo soy yo. Este presente es para Ed. Espero que te guste.

Edward aceptó el regalo y luego abrió el envoltorio donde se encontraba un libro sobre alquimia.

- Muchas Gracias, Al. Siempre es necesario uno.

- Ahora me toca a mí, este es para Alphonse. Se que te va a encantar – Dijo Winry.

Alphonse abrió aquel regalo que estaba envuelto. Se trataba de una caja, pero allí se encontraba un hermoso felino de color blanco con pequeñas manchas negras.

- ¡Es hermoso! Gracias, Win. Le pondré Neko. ((( Falta de inspiración xD!)))

- Por último el mío, este es para ti Win. Seguramente te encantara.

Winry abrió el presente. Era un collar con forma de un animal extraño, parecía ser una especie mitológica. Winry solamente mostró una risa falsa y luego se retiro del lugar.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Winry? – Preguntó Edward.

- Si que eres idiota hermano. ¡Ese collar es para hombres!

Edward se quedó asombrado. Era cierto, él se había equivocado. Edward nunca fue muy bueno en elegir los regalos, por ello siempre los compraba Alphonse. Ahora, él se sentía mal debido a que había insultado a Winry.

- Creo que deberías ir y pedirle disculpas. – Terminó de decir Alphonse.

Edward se dirigió a la habitación de Winry, al entrar allí se dió cuenta que estaba vacía, pero miró el balcón y vio una silueta; se trataba de Winry que estaba sentada. Al llegar al balcón, Edward se sentó al lado de ella.

- Perdona no fue mi intención…. – pero fue interrumpido.

- ¿¡Cómo puede ser que no tengas sentido común!? ¡Eres un idiota EDWARD ELRIC! – Luego Winry sacó una llave de quién-sabe-donde muy común viniendo de ella. Siempre sacaba llaves francesas de los lugares menos pensados, y se la incrustó en la cabeza de Edward y se retiró del lugar.

- ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?- Edward se decía a sí mismo lamentándose de haber ido.

Edward se sentía culpable por causarle daño a Winry, eso siempre lo enfurecía debido a que ella era demasiado amable con él. Este sentía que no se merecía tanta amabilidad y siempre "como recompensa" no le daba absolutamente nada debido a que siempre estaba cegado por su estúpido orgullo. Pero, ¿Por qué se sentía así? Siempre se preguntaba lo mismo pero nunca encontraba una respuesta en su mente. ¿Por qué sentía tristeza cada vez que hacía sufrir a Winry? Aunque se lo preguntara millones de veces, no podía encontrar el por qué. ¿Acaso el la trataba tan mal? Se preguntó toda la noche, hasta que se quedó dormido en su cama.


	4. Una pena que condena

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

_"Con el pasar de los años…_**"**

**Capítulo 4 _ **_Una pena que condena…_

Había llegado el día en que debían partir a central, ya que dentro de dos días sería el casamiento de Roy Mustang y Riza Hawkeye. Los hermanos Elrics estaban listos para irse de aquella casa que les traía tantos recuerdos de su infancia, estos bajaron de las escaleras para encontrarse con su amiga Winry. Luego de la despedida, Winry, Alphonse y Edward partieron hacia la estación de tren, sin antes pasar por la tumba de su difunta madre. Abordaron el primer tren que salía de Resembool hacia Central. Winry seguía enojada con Edward por todo aquel asunto debido a que el alquimista todavía no le había pedido disculpas ya que su estúpido orgullo que siempre lo cegaba. En el camino, Alphonse charlaba con Edward algunas pocas cosas sin importancia, mientras que Winry leía un diario de Central, llamado Central Times. A Alphonse le llamó mucho la atención que Winry no habló durante todo el viaje, lo que preocupo más al mayor de los hermanos Elric. Luego del viaje, decidieron parar en un hotel que pertenecía al gobierno, donde casi siempre Edward y Alphonse acostumbraban alojarse. Al día siguiente del viaje, Alphonse decidió ir a desayunar a un café famoso en Central. Allí pasaron toda la mañana hasta que se encontraron a alguien que hace mucho que no veían, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que su amiga de Lior, Rose. Esta se encontraba desayunando en el mismo lugar que ellos pero nunca se percataron de su presencia hasta que ella se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraban.

- Edward, ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Rose? – Edward se levantó de su asiento y saludó a Rose - ¿Qué haces aquí en Central?

- Pues he venido a visitar una amiga pero no sabia que ustedes estaban aquí. ¿Quién es ese muchacho? ¿No me digas que es Alphonse?

- El mismo- Dijo Alphonse- Se que se siente raro verme así. A veces ni yo mismo me reconozco.

- ¿Y tú debes ser Winry? La chica que estaba con Alphonse aquella vez, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Se conocen?- Preguntó Edward confuso.

Winry lo ignoró por completo, Rose decidió contestarle.

- Sí, nos conocimos una ocasión en que tu no estabas. Bueno, me tengo que ir, cualquier cosa aquí esta mi número de hotel. Adiós. Ah, por cierto, Ed -Rose se acercó y le susurró unas palabras que provocaron que el rubio se sonrojara-. Así que ya sabes.

Esta ultima acción no le causó nada de gracia a Winry, que estaba allí presente, ya que siempre tuvo celos de Rose, presentía como que ella no sentía solamente un vínculo de amistad sino que era algo más. Winry odiaba pensar en eso pero esa acción provocó mucho más enojo de lo que ya tenía, provocando que se retirara del lugar sin avisar a nadie. Alphonse y Edward se sorprendieron al ver que Winry se iba corriendo del lugar.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Winry? Ha actuado muy extraña últimamente. Como si le ocurriera algo.

-¿Qué acaso ya te has olvidado todo lo que le has hecho? Y encima no te disculpaste. –lo regañó Alphonse.

- ¡Pero si no le he hecho nada! – Contestó Edward con enojo.

- ¡Que idiota que eres hermano! Ve ya a buscar a Winry y pídele una disculpa.

Edward se dirigió a la misma dirección que fue Winry, en busca de su paradero. Sin embargo, en el medio del camino, Edward escuchó unos gritos que se dirigían hacia un callejón oscuro. Rápidamente cambió su rumbo y se dirigió al callejón hasta llegar a una pared donde fue atacado y luego se desmayó debido a un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Después de varias horas, Edward se despertó, encontrándose que estaba en una de las habitaciones del hotel. Vio como el picaporte de la puerta se movió y entraba una mujer.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor, Ed?

- ¿Que me pasó?

- Aparentemente alguien te quiso asaltar. Yo pasaba por allí y te vi; al principio no creía que eras tu. Estabas en el piso inconciente. Creo que estarás bien ya que la herida no es tan profunda – Terminó Rose.

- No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a recibir golpes.

- ¿Por qué no vas con Alphonse y Winry?, ellos deben estar preocupados por ti.

- Tienes razón, Rose. Gracias por todo. Hasta luego.

Mientras, tanto Winry se encontraba en un puente mirando el río. En su mente pasaron muchas reflexiones y conclusiones. Ella no comprendía como Edward podía ser así de reservado sobre sus problemas, como le costaba tanto pedir perdón, como no podía darse cuenta que ella sentía algo más que una simple amistad.

-¿¡Cómo puede ser!? Ya no encuentro respuesta a mis preguntas, ¿por qué me pasa esto? ¿¡Por qué!? Porque tuve que enamorarme de él, habiendo millones de chicos justo él tuvo que ser… - Su voz se quebraba cada vez más cada vez que decía algo.

-Winry… no te pongas tan mal… yo sé que es difícil, pero tienes que decírselo porque él nunca se va a dar cuenta – Dijo Alphonse tratándola de consolarla.

–Winry se dio vuela en sorpresa cuando escuchó la voz de Alphonse-. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? –preguntó la rubia exaltada, sin entender cuando su amigo había aparecido. No obstante, ya no pudiendo soportar más lo que sentía, decidió desahogarse con él-. Yo jamás podría decírselo. Siento que si se lo dijera, arruinaría nuestra amistad… y nunca podría permitirme aquello.

- Tienes que afrontarlo. Debes decírselo, no puedes guardártelo para ti sola.

Pero justo en aquel momento llega Edward. Este viendo que Winry estaba llorando, decide arreglar un poco las cosas.

- Winry, ¿qué te ocurre?

- ¡Nada que te importe! Tú nunca entiendes nada. – A continuación, Winry se dirigió a la habitación de su hotel y cerró la puerta.

Edward se quedó perplejo al ver la acción de Winry, él no entendía nada de lo que ocurría, ¿Tanto daño le había causado a Winry? Finalmente, que decidió averiguarlo y golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Winry, pero solo consiguió que ella le pidiera que la deje sola.

- Hermano tienes que arreglar las cosas, sino te arrepentirás toda tu vida.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Al?

No obstante, no consiguió respuestas de su hermano. Por ello, decidió ir a dormir para ver si su mente se aclaraba un poco. De esta forma, tal vez encontraría su problema, el cual no sabía cual era. Como siempre Edward estaba, una vez más, en muy, muy graves problemas.

Cuando Edward despertó, Alphonse estaba hablando por teléfono pero pronto cortó.

- Hermano, nos invitaron a la despedida de soltero de Roy. ¿Quieres ir?

- No es mala la idea pero Winry se quedaría sola.

- ¿Qué no te ha dicho que iba a la fiesta de despedida de Riza? Es más, ya se ha ido.

- ¡Ah! No, no me comentó nada en lo absoluto - Dijo con desilusión.

- Bueno, cámbiate que tenemos que irnos.

- Está bien, en diez minutos bajo, espérame.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Cada vez que leo esto, siempre me digo.. ¿Cómo Ed puede ser tan **__**tónto**__**? ¡Por dios! A veces me da ganas de pegarle xD! Demasiada ira concentrada (¿?) **_


	5. Un hecho preocupante

**Capítulo 5**** _ Un hecho preocupante.**

Edward y Alphonse se dirigieron hacia un lugar donde se realizaría la fiesta de soltero de el famoso führer del ejercito de Ametris, Roy Mustang. Con solo pensar en su nombre, a Ed le venían muchos recuerdos de los cuales no eran muy agradables. Solo verlo con su rostro de arrogancia lo sacaba de quicio. Odiaba a ese hombre pero a veces lo sentía como uno de sus mejores amigos. Aunque el rubio lo niegue millones de veces, este sabía que en el fondo de su corazón que Roy era uno de sus amigos. ¿Por qué odiaba tanto que ese hombre se convirtiera en su mejor amigo? ¿Qué era lo que tanto tenía de malo ese hecho? Será la diferencia de ideologías que tenían o la razón de tener distintas de personalidades. ¿Tanto le costaba aceptarlo? Edward dejó de pensar en esas cosas y decidió entrar al lugar.

Esta era la primera vez que entraba a unos de estos lugares ya que nunca le interesó ver mujeres semi-desnudas bailando o invitándole tragos. Sencillamente no era su estilo. Miró de reojo el lugar. Al parecer, no podría soportar mucho tiempo allí hasta que oyó una voz que se le dirigía a este.

- ¡Hey! ¡Ed! - Gritó Havoc y luego prosiguió - ¿Por que no nos acompañas con unas copas? Ya eres mayor de edad. Supongo que ya tomaste alcohol alguna vez, ¿no? – El tono de este sonaba un tanto extraña, además su aliento hacia notar su estado.

- No gracias - dijo el rubio con sinceridad - Quiero estar sobrio esta noche. ¿Dónde se encuentra el bastardo de Roy? - Terminó de decir el alquimista con enojo.

- Se encuentra en la mesa de póker. Al parecer le encanta ese juego, me han dicho que es muy bueno jugando, ya ganó bastantes partidas esta noche.

Edward se dirigió hacia Roy, quien estaba concentrado en el juego. Ed miró la jugada que hizo Mustang, al decir verdad, era todo un profesional en aquel juego. Ese juego lo apasionaba. Cuando este terminó la partida, le dirigió una sonrisa victoriosa a el rubio.

- Veo que has venido Acero. Pensé que no vendrías. He decidido hacer una competencia de quién resiste más en beber. ¿Que te parece la idea? –

- Es algo absurdo pero con tal de ganarte y demostrarte que soy mejor que tu, acepto tu reto.

Los ojos de Edward mostraban determinación, como aquel día en que se unió a los militares. Ed podría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de llevarle la contra a Roy, aunque fuera un simple e insignificante enojo lo haría feliz. Alphonse advirtió y le recomendó a su hermano mayor de dejara esta tontería, pero al parecer no lo escuchó y prosiguió con su objetivo.

Luego de todo lo ocurrido, Mustang y el mayor de los Elrics se encontraban totalmente borrachos, hasta que Al decidió parar con todo eso. Sino fuera por él hubiera terminado en cualquier cosa.

Aru llevó a su hermano al hotel, para luego dejarlo en la cama de su habitación. Edward no sabia ni donde estaba parado, estaba totalmente perdido. Lo último que recordaba era que competía con alguien y por algo pero nada más. Él quería saberlo y recordarlo pero no podía. Su mente no lo dejaba, había tomado tanto alcohol que su cabeza empezó a tener punzantes dolores. Alphonse se retiró de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya sin antes saber como se encontraba Winry. Ella seguía mal por lo ocurrido anteriormente. Estuvo toda la noche pensando en que no pudo aprovechar bien la noche y , ahora, lo de Ed le estaba provocando insomnio. Alphonse sólo la observaba. Ya no sabia que más hacer, no podía articular palabra alguna. Sentía el deber de hablarle pero no sabía como, hasta que ella fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Ed? – Preguntó Winry con un poco de temor.

- Mañana se encontrara bien - terminó dejando un pequeño silencio hasta que decidió retomar - Nunca para de meterse en problemas – al terminar soltó una pequeña risa.

- Espero que mañana no se ande quejando por su dolor de cabeza – Comentó Winry triste.

- Todavía te sigue dando vuelta esas ideas, ¿verdad? Creo que necesitas descansar un poco. Deja de pensar en cosas innecesarias, te harás más daño. Buenas noches - Alphonse salió de la habitación.

Más tarde, Al se dirigió a su habitación para poder recostarse pero no se percato de que alguien se acercaba a la habitación de Winry. Este abrió su puerta y se encontró a Winry recostada. Al parecer ella estaba tratando de poder descansar. Luego, el elric se dio cuenta que había alguien mas allí, este se acostó y abrazó a la rubia, provocando que esta se asustara.

-¿¡Ed!? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Debes descansar! Veo que estas totalmente borracho.

- ¡Oh! ¡Winrrrrry! No te hagash la duraahh, ¡shi she que te gushta!

- ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estas diciendo! Vamos a tu habitación, debes descansar.

- ¡No quiero deshcanshar! ¡Quiero eshtar contigo!! Shabes Winry…he querido decirte algo desde hace muuuuuuuucho tiempo.. Pero nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo…sh... sho.. sho te amo.

Aquellas palabras provocaron un asombro que no pudo disimular Win. Esta no le dirigió la palabra y ayudó a Edward a recostarse en su cama.

- ¡Ed! ¡Tú no me amas! ¡Estas ebrio! No tienes ideas de las barbaridades que dices… mañana ni te acordaras lo que has dicho.

- ¡Pero te digo que esh verdad! ¡Quédate conmigo! Yo sé que tuuuu me amash tambieeen.. viviremos juntosh por siempreee y nadie nosh sheparará, ni ese bashtardo de Mushtang

Winry no pudo soportarlo más, sentía que se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento. Por un lado ella sabía que Edward estaba ebrio, pero a la vez esas palabras habrían dejado una especie de confusión en su cabeza. ¿Y si era verdad lo que decía Edward? En ese entonces Winry no quiso pensar más en ello. Él estaba borracho y punto. Esas palabras eran provocadas por su estado y nada más. A pesar de todo, Ed se empeñaba en que se quedarse, tanto que la rubia tuvo que quedarse hasta que Edo se durmiera y recién ahí, poderse irse.

Luego de varios minutos Edward concilió sueño y Winry se fue alejando poco a poco de el chibi.

- Ed - su mirada se perdió en la nada - Ojala que lo que hayas dicho fuese verdad pero yo se que mi corazón y mente me están haciendo pasar una mala jugada - dijo resignada- es solamente un engaño. Tu nunca podrías fijarte en alguien como yo. Además, tu no te mereces a alguien tan tonta e insignificante como yo…

Finalmente la mecánica salió de aquella habitación que tanto la atormentaba. Le costaba aceptar la verdad de que todo lo que Edward habría dicho era por su estado, pero… ¿si no lo era? Ya no quería pensar que podría haber sido verdad. Ella no querría ilusionarse y esperar algo que nunca resultaría, algo que nunca ocurriría. Todo aquello que vivió anteriormente provocó ella pensara que era la persona menos indicada para él. Pensaba que Ed la veía con ojos de amiga, ella es su mejor amiga y nada más que eso. Tal vez él la consideraba como una hermana menor. Winry no quería eso pero no podía obligar a que los sentimientos de Edward cambiaran por un simple capricho suyo. Seria demasiada egoísta, por ello decidió no decírselo, odiaba pensar en poder perder esa amistad que tanto esfuerzo y empeño de tantos años, la estropeara por un simple sentimiento. Ese sentimiento, en realidad, no era _solo_ un simple sentimiento, pero con ver el rostro de preocupación que podría provocar con aquella declaración la haría la peor persona del mundo. Además, no podría aceptar un rechazo de él, se sentiría la persona más infeliz del mundo. Ese momento, en que Edward dijo esas palabras que tanto había esperado que se la digiera a ella, se le repetían una y otra vez. Pero en ese entonces, Win decidió no torturarse más con aquello y decidió ir a dormir, ya que mañana seria un día muy, pero muy largo en los cuales tendría que soportarlo una vez más, ese sentimiento que no podría sacárselo de su pecho, aquel que la torturaba tanto… una vez más tendría que esperar… ya que no sabría si algún día llegará el día en que se lo dirá a _**él**_.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo =D**

**Acepto que el principio del capítulo fue un poco aburrido y denso... pero bueh alguna forma quería llegar a esto XD**

**Dejen Reviews! **

**Creo que el ultimo párrafo quedó confuso :S**

**Quiero saber sus opiniones respecto a mi fic… Asi que acepto tomatazos XD**


	6. Una fiesta imborrable

_**Ligeros spoilers del capítulo 47 y 46 del manga**__**.**_

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Capítulo 6**** _ La fiesta imborrable**

Ya era de noche en Central pero las luces de una casona se hacían ver de lo más lejos, haciendo llamar la atención. Ese día por fin había llegado en donde se celebraría la unión de 2 personas en Matrimonio. Allí se encontraban personas que pertenecían al ejército, parientes de los novios, entre otros. También, allí se encontraban los hermanos Elrics con su amiga Winry.

Como era de esperarse Winry y Edward seguían peleados, provocando una atmósfera un parte incomoda que sintiera el menor de los Elrics. Edward sentía remordimiento al no poder decirle lo bella que estaba. Winry, llevaba un vestido color salmón que le quedaba un poco ajustado, dejando lucir su cuerpo majestuoso y lindo de 22 años. En la parte del corsé, estaba todo bordado con lentejuelas y mostacillas del mismo tono. También los breteles de atrás llevaban bordados, donde estos se cruzaban en su espalda, la cual estaba descubierta. Además, su pelo estaba recogido por un broche con diamantes del mismo color que el vestido. Era realmente sencillo pero esto lo hacía que se viera fino. Dejó su flequillo y 2 mechas en los laterales de su rostro los cuales ella siempre acostumbraba dejarlos. Su falda era lo bastante corta para ver gran parte de sus muslos, provocando activar unas cuantas hormonas del mayor de los Elrics. Por otra parte, Edward lucía apuesto, ya que llevaba un saco negro con unos pantalones del mismo color que el saco, su camisa era de color blanco, sus zapatos eran marrones y llevaba un moño del color del traje. Pero realmente lo que más llamaba la atención de este es que su abdomen bien desarrollado se notara tanto con aquel traje. El menor de los Elrics también llevaba un traje gris y con una camisa blanca como la de su hermano mayor, a diferencia de que este llevaba una corbata negra con unos zapatos negros también.

Al parecer la fiesta marchaba todo bien pero había algo que incomodaba a Edward. ¿Será el hecho de que todavía no le había perdido perdón? ¿Será el hecho de que se sentía mal por verla de así de triste? ¿O será que había algo más ocultado? Querría terminar con todo esto e ir a preguntarle a Winry que le ocurría, pero vio que el momento no era oportuno. Seguramente, más tarde hablaría a solas con ella para aclarar las cosas. En cambio, Winry se le venía la imagen de la noche anterior… sencillamente la estaba torturando poco a poco... tenía que comprobar si fue real lo que él dijo aquella noche. Necesitaba saberlo… no podría aguantar más ese dolor en su pecho y los pensamientos vagos que tenía… siempre que lo veía querría saber toda la verdad… tal vez la verdad detrás de la verdad, como solían decir ellos. Ella se empeñó en poder aprovechar algún momento de la fiesta para poder preguntárselo… para saber si él recordaba lo que decía… no podía aguantarlo, era demasiada presión para ella… mandaría su orgullo al diablo con tal de saberlo. Tenía tantas preguntas… nunca entendió como pudo enamorarse de aquel niño que le regalo aquella llave con la que lo amenazaba constantemente. Capaz que ella empezó a sentir algo por Edward cuando él la defiendo con su propia vida de que sea asesinada por Scar (en español sería cicatriz pero en el manga lo llaman así). Otra de las cuestiones es que él siempre se preocupaba mucho por ella o por el simple hecho de que Edward le traía muchos recuerdos de su infancia, como cuando ella lo rechazó porque no le gustaban los chicos más bajitos que ella. Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza… no quería pensar más de ello pero inconscientemente volvía al tema. Por ello, se dió cuenta que si o si hoy debía aclarar todo y si era necesario decirle _eso_ a _**él**_, aunque ella sabía que eso le iba a costar mucho pero algún día o noche tendría que afrontarlo y _esa_ noche era la ideal.

Cuando empezó el vals los novios se pararon de sus respectivos asientos y empezaron a bailar el tema. Winry miraba atentamente como a aquellas personas se le notaba la felicidad al estar juntos… ella pensaba si a ella se le notaba feliz cuando estaba con Edward… a veces pensaba que era obvio que se dieran cuenta las personas de que ella sentía más que un amor fraternalo que tal vez él lo sabría. Empezó a observar las prendas de los novios. Roy llevaba un smoking color negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata de color rojo, Riza llevaba un vestido blanco que a partir de su falda salía una especie de seda con pequeños detalles en un color blanco un poco más oscuro que la tela y se unía en la parte posterior de su cuello. Esto estaba cruzado y tapaba el sencillo corsé que llevaba debajo de este. Su falda era larga con algunos pequeños volados. Al decir verdad los 2 lucían extraordinarios. En ese momento empezaron a salir más personas a la pista de baile, las cuales más destacaban era Alphonse con May y Edward con Rose. Esta última provocó una ira a Winry, aparentemente los celos habían llegado. Edward se percató que la presencia de Winry que se alejaba de la pista de baile y se dirigía hacia el balcón. Vio que era el mejor momento para poder hablar tranquilo con ella.

Winry se encontraba apoyada en la baranda de unos de los balcones que tenía aquella casona. Esta se encontraba triste y miraba atentamente las estrellas, como si quisiera hablarles y confesarle lo que llevaba en su interior que tanto la hería. Edward se colocó al lado de ella para poder aclarar de una buena vez sus asuntos pendientes.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Espero que les hayan gustado los 2 capítulos que subí en el mismo día como recompensa de mi demora al subir el capítulo.**_

_**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!! Eso me anima mucho ^^**_

_**PD: En Fma, Los alquimistas no creen en Dios, ya que estos son ateos debido a que siempre intentar buscar la verdad con métodos científicamente comprobados. Por ello, el casamiento de Riza y Roy solamente se realiza por civil y no por iglesia.**_


	7. Los dolorosos recuerdos del ayer y hoy

_**Después de tanto tiempo de no poder subir debido a estudios, conflictos con Internet y gracias a que me hackearon la cuenta y también recibí un virus que me borró TODOS mis archivos**__**... T.T Adiós! Screensaver de FMA ilimitado! ( Si alguien lo tiene por favor háganmelo saber... necesito tenerlo! Lo extraño... no me lo puedo bajar porque FunAnimation cerró su página sobre FMA... u.u) En conclusión, por fin entregó el 7 capítulo, cuyo es el penúltimo... Pero en el último capítulo habrá… Sorpresa!! XD! No les voy a decir que tengo planeado... (Soy tan malvada : P ) Espero que disfruten el capítulo… **_

_**Gracias Leiram por las correcciones de los capítulos anteriores!! Los últimos 2 capítulos no los pude corregirlos por falta de los archivos... T.T**_

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Capítulo 7_** _Los dolorosos recuerdos del ayer y hoy…_

Edward se encontró a Winry concentrada mirando aquellas estrellas que brillaban intensamente esa noche. El rubio pensó que sería una buena idea empezar él a hablar y por fin aclarar las cosas.

- ¿Qué bella no noche, no? – Como la mecánica no articulaba ninguna palabra decidió proseguir- Perdóname Winry, se que soy un idiota y siempre hago todo mal, pero perdonáme por haberte hecho daño. Yo siempre te provoco que termines lastimada y que te preocupes por mi. Siempre estuviste en los malos y buenos momentos de mi vida y la de Al. A pesar que nunca te contabamos todo, tu siempre nos apoyabas y cada vez pienso en que yo no me merezco que sufras por mi, quiero decir nosotros. Nunca quisimos comprometerte con nada por ello te ocultabamos cosas. Todo era para que no corras peligro tu vida. Por eso quiero que una vez más perdones a este friki alquimista. – Terminó Edward.

Winry escuchó atentamente las palabras de Edward sin dejar de tener su vista fija en la luna. Ella se habí quedado en sus propios pensamientos hasta que regresó a la realidad.

- Yo también lo siento, Edward. Tu no tienes la culpa de todo, yo soy una caprichosa pero antes que nada ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – Preguntó Winry con temor.

- Sí, claro. ¿Qué sucede? – Contestó Edward con cierto tono de asombro.

- ¿Tú recuerdas lo que sucedió la noche anterior?

- Emm…- Pensó el rubio- Anoche… me fui con Al – Quería tratar de recordar pero siempre se le borraban las cosas, solamente recordaba pequeñas e insignificantes escenas- Después, competía con Mustang y al final me fui a dormir. La verdad es que no lo recuerdo muy bien. ¿Qué ocurre con ello?

- Yo solo, yo solo.. – Estaba completamente nerviosa - quería saber algo, pero olvidalo. ¿Me esperas un segundo que voy al baño y vengo?

- Esta bien, ¡pero espera! – Era demasiado tarde la rubia ya se había ido - ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Winry no aguantaba las ganas de llorar, todo lo que habría dicho Edward era producto del alcohol. Ella no aguanto más y empezó a llorar, era inevitable, se sentía tan mal, tenía tantas ganas de salir de aquel lugar y mandar todo al diablo. También, se le pasó por la cabeza decirle a él todo lo que sentía, era tanta la presión que tenía en su pecho. Ya no podía verlo a la cara sin decirle todo. Por ello, decidió de una vez por todas confesárselo. Antes de salir, se arregló su maquillaje corrido producto de sus lágrimas y salió de aquel lugar para dirigirse hacia el balcón donde _él_ se encontraba.

Después de lo ocurrido, Edward se había quedado petrificado. La acción de Winry la había intrigado tanto. ¿Qué habría hecho aquella noche? Seguro que dijo algo o hizo algo que terminó ofendiéndola ((( como siempre ¬¬ ))) Edward, en un momento, le hechó la culpa a Mustang por haberlo "tentado" en su estúpido juego. Pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos gracias a una silueta que se dirigía hacia él.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Alphonse- Vi a Winry salir de aquí hace un momento, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Esta vez ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué te anda ocurriendo últimamente? La verdad que… - Alphonse no pudo terminar decir su frase porque fue interrumpido por su hermano.

- ¡Al! ¡Déjame de hacerme tantas preguntas! La verdad es que ni yo se lo que me pasa. Creo que desde aquel día estoy así.

-¿Qué día? – Dijo Alphonse perdido en el tema.

- Esta bien – suspiro- te lo contaré pero no se lo digas a NADIE, ¿Escuchaste? Todo empezó hace unos 3 meses atrás…

Flashback

_Edward volvía de visitar la tumba de su madre cuando de pronto ve 2 siluetas en la casa de las Rockbell. Una de estas __siluetas era de Winry y la otra era de, aparentemente, un chico. Este último parecía muy apuesto, pero había algo en él que no le agradaba a Ed por dos razones. Una de ellas era que el chico parecía tener la misma edad que él pero el chico era mucho más alto que el rubio. La segunda razón era que, al parecer, este chico conocía muy bien a la mecánica, demasiado para el gusto de Edward pero lo que más le daba ira era algo, algo que todavía el alquimista no comprendía muy bien. Edward era tan arrogante que en el momento del suceso no se dio cuenta de que era lo que lo hacía enfurecer de ver esa escena. La pregunta era ¿Por qué se sentía así? Si Winry era su amiga de la infancia. ¿O acaso era algo más? Como siempre Edward no entendía nada pero decidió ocultarse en una de las habitaciones cercana al lugar donde se encontraban sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia. La rubia invitó al muchacho a la sala de la casa y le ofreció algo para beber._

_- Win, ¿Por qué no aceptas mi invitación? Siempre estas sola y te vendría bien un poco de compañía, ¿No lo crees?_

_- Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Yo estoy enamorada de otra persona. No puedo corresponderte, lo siento mucho – Dijo Winry._

_- ¿Quién es el bastardo? Seguro que él no te tiene tanto afecto como yo lo tengo por ti._

_-A ti no te importa mis asuntos. Se que él nunca se fijaría en mí, él siempre esta ocupado en otras cosas más importantes. – Terminó Winry con desilusión._

_- Entonces, ¿Por qué no sales conmigo? Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que te enamores de mí._

_- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo, no puedo.. – Le temblaba la voz – ¡Por favor vete! – Winry estaba a punto de llorar._

_- Esta bien, haz lo que quieras – Cerró la puerta de un portazo._

_Winry estaba sin fuerzas, lloraba descontroladamente en aquella sala._

**Fin del Flashback**

- Y eso fue todo lo que escuché- Dijo Edward terminando el relato.

­

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Dijo el menor de los elrics.

- ¿Con qué? – Edward no prestó atención a lo último que le dijo su hermano.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con Winry? ¡Al menos préstame un poco de atención! – Dijo Alphonse con enojo. No podía creer que su hermano sea tan estúpido en esas cosas y pensar que lo trataban como un genio de la alquimia.

De pronto, Winry sale al jardín en busca de Edward pero queda sorprendida al ver lo que los labios del alquimista dician.

- ¡Al! ¡Ya te he dicho Winry es como hermana para mi! ¡ Nunca podría enamorarme de ella!

Winry escuchó esas palabras y salió corriendo del lugar sin que los Elrics se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Estaba destrozada, esa última frase se le repetía una y otra vez. Ella se sentía como si le clavaran un puñal en el pecho. No paraba de llorar, esto le hacía recordar cuando se enteró de la muerte de sus padres, lloró como aquella vez. Su único propósito que le quedaba en la vida era estar al lado del hombre que más amaba, pero fue destruido por la misma persona. No pensó más y se retiró de la fiesta. Se dirigiría al hotel para poder armar sus valijas e irse lo más antes posible. No sabía que iba a pasar de aquí en adelante. Lo primero que haría sería irse a un lugar donde nadie la encuentre y tratar de olvidar ese sentimiento por el bien de todos. Mientras tanto, Edward y Alphonse seguían hablando.

_Continuará…_


	8. El inexplicable destino

**Bueno****... *snif snif* el último capítulo de Fullmetal Alchemist: Con el pasar de los años. La verdad es que me siento feliz por terminarlo pero a la vez triste. Feliz porque podré seguir con los otros fics que tengo en mente, desde one-shots hasta fics de más de 10 caes, pero a la vez me siento triste de terminar este dic. No tengo nada más que decir que espero que les haya gustado esta historia, desde humorístico hasta las escenas dramáticas que Winry exagera. Aquí les dejo final de mi primer fic. Me enorgullece mucho (¿?) Gracias a todos los seguidores de esta historia ^^ **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Capítulo 8_** _El inexplicable destino._

Edward y Alphonse seguían hablando mientras que Winry se marchaba de aquel lugar sin que ellos lo notaran.

- Eso creía hasta que, de tanto pensarlo, me negaba a mí mismo la realidad. Ahora, en este preciso instante sé que estaba equivocado. Me costaba aceptarlo, pero en realidad siempre, desde que tengo uso de razón, he estado enamorado de Winry – Terminó Edward.

Alphonse se habría quedado con la boca abierta. No podía creer que por fin su hermano aceptara que su relación con Winry no era una simple amistad. A él le costaba creerlo pero ¡por fin su hermano mayor se habría dado cuenta!

- ¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices? Creo que hoy es el mejor día para poder hacerlo.- terminó Alphonse.

- Tienes razón, es hora de afrontar las cosas de una, aunque me cueste un poco.

Edward se dirigió adentro de aquella casona. Sin embargo, este empezó a preocuparse un poco y luego, se desesperó al no saber nada sobre el paradero de Winry. Empezó preguntar a todos y cada uno de los invitados si la habían visto hasta que uno le comentó que ella se había ido de aquel lugar. Los miedos empezaron a aparecer en Edward, especialmente el temor de perder la posibilidad de poder confesar su amor hacia aquella rubia que tanto amaba.

No podía creer lo que le había pasado, no sabía que hacer, de ahora en adelante tendría que aceptar la posibilidad de guardar todo lo que siempre quizo decir, lo que tuvo valor de poder decirlo pero otra vez tenía que callarlo, por el bien de todos. Winry, llegó al hotel, preparó sus valijas, salió de aquel lugar sin rumbo alguno. Salió de allí lo más rápido posible, el sol empezó a salir, evidentemente ya eran casi las 6:30, así que decidió tomarse el primer tren que vendría a central, no importa a donde fuera, ella quería irse cueste lo que cueste. Necesitaba descansar y dejar relajar su mente. Esos recuerdos y pensamientos debían irse, de una vez por todas. Luego de varios minutos de caminata, llego al lugar donde compraría sus boletos y se iría de una vez por todas de Central.

Edward llegó al hotel y preguntó a la recepcionista si había visto una rubia pasar por allí, esta le respondió que se habría ido del lugar y que no sabía hacia donde pero supo hacia que dirección se dirigía. El único lugar que se le pasó por la cabeza al alquimista provocó más temor y desesperación del que ya tenía, evidentemente ella se iría de Central, debía detenerla, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Winry subió al tren, se sentó en el asiento de al lado de la ventana. Siempre acostumbraba sentarse allí. A diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez no habría nadie despidiéndose de ella. Esto provocó cierta tristeza, ocasionando que vuelvan muchos recuerdos y a su vez pensamientos, desde las peleas que tenían cuando eran niños hasta la promesa de Edward. Recordó esos ojos de determinación, parecía estar tan seguro de lo que decía. De ahora en adelante tendría que olvidar todo su pasado, aunque le llevara años, de alguna forma u otra lo debía hacerlo. En ese momento, sintió que alguien familiar pronunciaba su nombre pero ella ignoró, seguramente el destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Segundos más tardes otra vez la misma voz decía la misma palabra, sin dudarlo era la voz de él. La tercera fue la vencida, la rubia no aguantó y sacó su cabeza afuera de la ventana, de allí pudo ver que Edward se acercaba corriendo hacia ella. Estaba totalmente sorprendida, el rubio parecía que estaba muy preocupado pero justo en ese momento sonó una campana, la campana que anunciaba la salida del tren. Este empezó a moverse de a poco, mientras que el alquimista seguía corriendo hasta que alcanzó una cierta distancia para poder decir lo que pensaba.

- ¿Qué quieres Ed? – Gritó Winry con enojo.

-¿Por qué te vas de repente?

- Eso no te importa

- Si, me importa, y mucho. Porque yo –Llegó hasta el final del camino, ya no le quedaba mas opción que quedarse- Porque yo te amo.

Las últimas palabras impactaron mucho en Winry, pero era tarde, ella ya tomó una decisión. Era una decisión dura. No entendía nada, ahora su mente estaba más confusa. Edward se había declarado pero horas antes habría dicho que era solamente eran amigos. A pesar de todo, no volvería verlo nunca más.

Efectivamente Edward llegó tarde, pero por lo menos pudo confesar su amor. Nunca en la vida se le hubiera ocurrido que fuera así, siempre se lo imaginó distinto. Ahora se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando fijo al techo. ¿Cómo haría para encontrarla? El rubio llamó a Pinako, a Paninya, a Garfiel, a todas las personas que se les pasó por la cabeza, pero ninguno de estos sabía donde se podría encontrar ella.

Varios días después, Edward y Alphonse seguían buscando a su amiga perdida.

- Le pregunté al boletero de la estación y me dijo que ella se habría dirigido hacia el este – Comentó Alphonse.

- Pero, la pregunta es hacia qué cuidad se dirigía – Mientras que Edward pensaba fue interrumpido por un sonido que provenía del teléfono. Era una llamada.- Hola –respondió- ¿En dónde?, Esta bien iré lo más rápido posible- Luego cortó y agregó- Al, prepara tus valijas dentro de treinta minutos tomaremos un tren.

Edward odiaba esperar, pero no le quedaba otra que aguardar a que su hermano saliera. El doctor le habría dicho algo que hizo sufrir mucho a Ed.

_**Flashback**_

_- Hermano espera, no seas tan impaciente, el doctor ya saldrá- Dijo Alphonse._

_De pronto, un doctor salió de una pequeña habitación y se dirigió hacia los Elrics._

_- Buenas tardes, soy el _

_- Buenas tardes, él es mi hermano menor, Alphonse Elric y yo soy Edward Elric, somos amigos del paciente. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?_

_- Aparentemente, tiene una enfermedad desconocida y eso es muy lamentable. Ella nos comentó que ya estaba enterada del tema pero no le dijo a nadie para no preocuparlos pero últimamente ha empeorado mucho. Lamento decir esto pero no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, aproximadamente unas horas. Hace varios días que esta inconciente, por ello lo llamamos de suma urgencia. _

_-Entiendo, pero antes puedo pasar a verla- Preguntó el menor de los hermanos._

_-Por supuesto, pase, solamente una persona puede pasar. Si usted quiere pasar a visitarla –refiriéndose a Edward.- deberá esperar a que su hermano menor salga._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

En ese instante, mientras recordaba lo que había ocurrido, Alphonse salió de la habitación. Ed se levantó y entró en aquella habitación. Allí estaba su rubia, pensó que era el momento perfecto para decir todo.

- Hola, Winry. Como siempre he llegado tarde, es tarde para lo que vengo a decirte. Siempre dudaba sobre esto, me confundía debido a que era inexperto en el tema, era algo nuevo que experimentaba pero me negaba a saber algo al respecto. Pero todo tiene su cierto tiempo y sentía que ya no me lo tenía que guardar. Esta vez tendría que aclarar todo. En estos últimos días empecé a recordar sobre nuestra niñez, ¿Te acuerdas la vez en que Al y yo nos peleábamos por quién se casaría contigo? Si que eran buenos momentos aquellos. También la vez cuando probé tu tarta de manzana, realmente quiero volver a comerla. Tantos recuerdos y en los más importantes, siempre estabas tú y Al. He pensado mucho y me di cuenta de algo, que durante muchos años he sentido algo más. Winry siempre te he amado, no se desde cuando ni como pero se que estoy enamorado de ti. Leí en varios libros que "enamorarse" es amar a alguien por sus defectos y virtudes, por eso se lo que siento. Aunque seas una friki de la mecánica, aunque a veces seas testaruda, aunque eres muy llorona y pretendes ser fuerte delante de las personas, a pesar de todo lo malo tienes algo que es especial. No se que es pero es algo llamó la atención hacia mí. Ahora te encuentras aquí, ojala que puedas escuchar todo lo que te estoy diciendo. El doctor me ha dicho que no te queda mucho tiempo de vida. La verdad es que no entiendo, ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? Se que he pecado mucho, tanto que me creí superior a dios tratando de revivir a mi madre. Subestimé a Dios y por eso estoy seguro de que esto es una forma de pagar mis pecados, pero no quiero que te vallas. Quiero vivir y compartir muchas cosas contigo. Ojala pudiera detener el tiempo, así podríamos estar juntos por siempre. Siempre quise tener la oportunidad de que escuches mi corazón hablar porque la voz del corazón no se convierte en simples palabras. Nunca pude experimentar el sabor de un beso tuyo. Por eso, quiero que al menos nos demos un último y primer beso, aunque me duela en el alma que fuera el único – se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella para formar un dulce y tierno beso- Odio decir esto, pero esto es un adiós, adiós mi querida Winry. Esta vez me toca a mí esperarte. Igual se que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar porque es nuestro destino, ¿Cierto?

En ese momento Edward salió de la sala dejando a Winry en aquella Habitación. De repente, en la cara de la mecánica se ve una gota derramándose por su rostro.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Por dios! Como lloré al leer esto.. T.T La verdad es que me costó un montón en hacer ese último diálogo con solo decir que fueron 2 semanas! Espero que les haya gustado el final. Me inspiré mucho en un anime que vi hace poco, se llama Itazura na Kiss y la verdad es que me encanta su ending (el 2do) es más todo este momento estuve escuchando ese tema para poder escribir todo este cap. Muchas gracias por haber leído este fic.**


End file.
